1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for confirming a connection state of optical fibers butted and connected to each other in a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-292429 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method for confirming whether or not an optical fiber built in an optical connector and an optical fiber inserted into the optical connector are properly butted and connected to each other.
According to the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 1A, an optical connector 115 is connected to an optical connector 101. A short optical fiber 116 for a test is attached to the optical connector 115. Light from a light source 117 passes through the optical fiber 116. Furthermore, the light from the optical fiber 116 enters one end of an optical fiber 102 built in the optical connector 101 and exits from the other end thereof.
The method described above uses an assembling tool (opening member) 118 having a light transmissive insertion member 111 integrally formed therein. The insertion member 111 stably opens a portion between a base 106 and covers 107 and 108 in the optical connector 101, and maintains the opened state. Note that, in the optical connector 101, a concave part 112 is formed by the base 106 and the covers 107 and 108. The insertion member 111 is inserted into the concave part 112 in a state where the concave part 112 faces downward. Since the insertion member 111 is light transmissive, light that exits from the optical fiber 102 is observed from the insertion member 111.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1B, an optical fiber 110 is inserted into the optical connector 101 so as to abut on the optical fiber 102. Note that FIG. 1B shows a state where a bare optical fiber 110a obtained by peeling off an external sheath of the optical fiber 110 faces the optical fiber 102. When the optical fiber 102 and the optical fiber 110 are in an appropriate connection state, most of the light from the optical fiber 102 enters the optical fiber 110. Thus, intensity of the light leaking from a connection part P is small.
On the other hand, when the connection state is incomplete, the light from the optical fiber 102 leaks from the connection part P. Therefore, the intensity of the light leaking from the connection part P is increased.